Jason comes Home
by Ldrmas
Summary: What happens when Dick Grayson is mansion sitting and Jason Todd decides to come to Wayne manor to find out about the newest littlest Wayne? Happens in a time line after Under the Red Hood and Son of Batman. Bad title I know I apologize. Ratings for cursing, blood, fighting, and eventual pairings. Pairings BatmanxSuperman, DickxJason, TimxSuperBoy.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting alone in the living room of the manor was thankfully not as creepy as most mansions should be when they were cold and dark. Dick was resting in front of the warm fire with the book he had to read for his University class. The Bat aka Bruce and Tim were out on nightly patrol, which Dick would, more like should, have joined in on had it not been for Alfred blabbing to Bruce about a certain final report that was over 70% of Dick's final grade. Said report not even being touched by Dick yet, until now.

Moving on, Alfred had gone out on his annual once a month day off and Damian was in the back of the manor sleeping in his room. Dick was here for two reasons. One again being the report that he had to begin and at least get half way finished as instructed by Bruce, and two because of his sleeping brother. Alfred had pleaded practically begged for him to be at the manor while everyone else was out besides the littlest robin. He couldn't really blame Alfred for asking since last time they left Damian by himself it had been bad, no not bad, really bad. In that case Dick sat upon the couch doing his homework and acting more house sitter than baby sitter.

He was sure that if he had not grown up in these lonely silent rooms right about now he would be having a panic attack for it was just too quite for his liking. When he had arrived he had double checked all alarms and traps that surrounded the house so he knew they were on and would inform him if something was wrong. Even though with knowing all that something just felt wrong. He placed his bookmark in his book and stared hard at the fire trying to recollect his feelings.

All the training that he had received was just telling him he was crazy but Bruce's first lesson was to always trust your instinct, which was now telling that something was just not right. He sat upright gaze still on the fire listening to the silence waiting for something, anything to happen but even after the expense of minutes there was nothing. He waited still and even after doing that he was just about to let out a sigh of relief only before he could a scream rang out through the mansion.

The eldest bird was on his feet and practically flying down the hall within a lapse of ten seconds flat. He only froze at a corner when gunshots, not gunshot, no shots, rang out. He ran faster than he ever had after hearing those terrible bangs. He could hear shuffling and thumping, though that could have been the beating of his frantic heart, of a fight within Damian's room, so he yelled out as he slammed his foot against the wooded door, which shattered from the kick.

"Damian!" Dick yelled as he came into the room only to pause to look upon the scene at his feet. Two bodies were practically millimeters from one another. One had a knife edging into the skin of the other who was holding two guns on either side of the smaller ones head. Neither moved from the other even though both appeared to be exhausted from the brawl that had destroyed the bedroom. Dick ignored the mess instead focused solely on Damian and a man he never thought he would see here.

"Jason!" Dick started as he stepped closer being careful of the debris. "Put the guns down!"

"Tell this fucker to drop his knife first!" Jason Todd yelled back, his body not moving though his eyes flickered to Dick before focusing back on the youngest Wayne.

"Grayson, do you know this low life scum who dared to disrupt my sleep and was idiotic enough to think he could sneak into my room?"

"Why you sack of-" Jason growled yet was cut off literally for Damian dug his knife deeper into the milky white flesh, blood now dripping from the blade.

"Damian! Stop! This is Jason, he was the second Robin. Bruce told you about him, remember?" Dick explained as he now stood right beside the boys though he had no idea what or who he should grab first.

"Father told me he was dead. Is this man an imposter, if so he doesn't need to live." The youngest inquired while digger his knife deeper into the muscle of the green eyed youth.

"Stop! Damian, I'm in charge and as such I demand you to remove that knife! Now!" Dick commanded while glaring at the kid at his feet. Damian glanced at his superior for a moment before sighing and edging the knife out while quickly backing away to the other side of the room.

"Argh! Dammit! I'll kill you, you little shit!"

"Jason! Enough!" Dick now stood in front of the taller one, separating the two.

"Look I don't care why you're here but you are going to die if you don't bandage that, so can you not be an ass and let me help you?" He reasoned knowing that a cut from Damian was always meant to kill and he already had enough to explain to Bruce. He didn't need to add 'dead brother' to the list. Jason just continued to glare at the youngest in the room before growling out something between a "yes" and "just keep that brat away from me." Dick sighed then the two went to the nearest bathroom, one that wasn't Damian's attached, where Grayson began fixing up the other. Damian had followed and stayed by the door, close enough to attack if needed yet was still heeding Dick's wishes by not being too close. Dick was almost finished so he believed now was a good time to break the silence and get some answers.

"So what are you doing here, Jason? I thought after the explos-incident you were staying away from anything that had to do with us?"

"When Brucy couldn't find me in the wreckage of the building I blew up, ya mean, I escaped, what else? I left for a while after that but when I came back last week I followed Bat and Tim hearing them talk about you and brat over there. I wanted to know who the brat was so here I am. How was I suppose to know the little shit was a psychopath?" Jason spat while his glare intensified on the one off to the side.

"Out of all the members of this stitched together family, I assure you, that title fits perfectly for someone who is dressed as a poor motorcycle want to be who just lost a fight to a child." Damian remarked with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh kid, I'm going to shove my guns so far up your as-"

"Jason!" Dick barked and shoved Jason back from getting any closer to the fourth brother.

"Enough already, from both of you. I already have a headache from thinking on how I'm going to explain the mess in Damian's room to Alfred."

"Oh yeah, where is he? He does a better stitching job than you ever could." Jason commented as he examined the sticth job in the bathroom mirror.

"You can just say thank you, asshole."

"Aww, what's wrong. Dicky? You know you seem angry, shouldn't you be more happy about seeing me after all this time?"

"Of course, I'm angry! You sneak in, do property damage and then when I save your ass you insult the help I give, what part of this am I suppose to be happy about?"

"I'm not particularly happy that I was denied my kill, Grayson."

"Shut up, Brat! No one asked you! Besides, Dicky, you should be happy that I picked a time to do this when Brucy wasn't here, doesn't that make you happy?"

"Not practically." The boys froze for that answer had not come from any of them. They all turned spotting the new comer just outside the doorway. Bruce and Tim stood there looking at the three who starred back. The two new parties were still in uniform and Tim had his staff in his grip as if he suspecting to use it on someone. Bruce locked eyes with all of them before turning away.

"Living room. Ten minutes."


	2. Chapter 2

Jason Comes Home

Chap 2

Each boy knew what that meant: "family meeting in the living in ten minutes, if you are not there then will be hell to pay." Dick took Jason's hand leading him to the living room, Damian went to his room to grab a robe, while the Bat and Tim went to change. Exactly ten minutes later eventually each boy were siting on the couch, in order, while Bruce sat across from them in a random love seat. The father of the house again gazed at all of them, each one knew this gaze. The famous detective stare where Bruce was trying to decipher where to start. He finally let his eyes settle on Jason, who out right refused to look in the elder's eyes.

"Jason, do you care to explain why you're here?" He asked though was displeased to only get a shoulder shrug as a response, but for now he let it be.

"Dick, tell me what happened."

"Jason came hare here wanting to see Damian, obliviously going it about it the wrong way 'cause I found them in the middle of a destroyed room both close to killing each other, Damian closer to succeeding as indication of Jason's neck." Nightwing replied neither looking at any of the brothers nor his father. He was still calculating how much trouble he was in for letting this happened in the first place. Bruce nodded not saying anything else, wondering what he should ask next but Damian beat him to it by raising his hand.

"Yes, Damian?"

"Is this man really who he and Dick claim him to be, for I recall our last conversation on a one called Jason Todd, our second robin, and I specifically remember you mentioning that he was no more."

"I did say that, what I had meant was that the Jason Todd I knew and raised had died when I failed." "So you withheld that he was actually alive."

"Jason was brought back to this world thanks to your grandfather but he was diff-"

"Wait! Ra's is this little brat's grandad!?"

"Why would my grandfather bring back to live this sorry excuses for a sack of life?"

"What did you just call me, you brat!"

"Hey! Don't yell at my brother!"

"Stay out of this Timmy!"

"Jason, stop yelling at them!"

"Oh yeah, why don't you make me DickWing!"

"Such an unimpressive comeback."

"You ASS-"

"ENOUGH!" All four stopped, some falling back onto the couch. Bruce glared lightly before finally rising to his feet and placed his hands behind his back.

"Dick, go to your room and finish your homework." Without another moment to lose Dick gathered his stuff and left the scene, thankful that he was off the hook, for the moment at least.

"Tim and Damian, go to bed in Tim's room. And Damian don't wake your brother in the morning with your 4 am work out."

"I never do, Father." Was all the youngest replied as he and his older brother left the room together. Jason still refused to look at the older one in the room even when it just the two of them alone, though Bruce looked at him squarely stepping closer to be right in front of the teen."

"Jason..." The last eldest Wayne paused once Jason flinched at his own name.

"...your room has missed you, I'm sure. Why don't you go try to get some sleep."

"You're not kicking me out?" The Redhood growled back, lifting his head just enough to lightly glare at the only parent he had ever had.

"This is your home. I have no right to deny you that. We may have differences and disagreements with your new hood side, but as I see it you're still alive and still my partner, my solider, and more importantly you're still my son, right?" Bruce replied with a smile before turning back around to face the fire.

Jason stared long and hard at the other's back before growling loudly and storming out of the room. He then went to his old room slamming the door closed only to then grind his teeth and slam his fist into the wall, thankfully not leaving a dent. Ignoring the tears dripping down his cheeks, his hand that wasn't connected with the wall gripped his black locks tightly. That stupid man was suppose to be mad at him. His stupid "father" was suppose to yell and fight with him to get out, not welcome him back with open arms. Jason would not admit that he missed any of this, not his room, not Alfred, not his stupid brothers, and he would never in a million years admit that he missed Bruce. He'd die again before he did.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Jason Comes Home

Chapter 3

The next morning Jason woke up long before sunrise heading down to the practice arena in the bat cave to get in some exercise. For hours he punched the dummies so hard that they almost broke. It wasn't until around five thirty that he let up and headed back upstairs. After showering and changing he headed into the kitchen only to freeze as the took in that the youngest robin was at the small kitchen eat at table. Damian merely glared at him before going back to eating the full course meal in front of him. Jason glared back but walked over to the stove examining the posts, pans, and plates that held all the necessary breakfast food.

"Don't." Jason had tried to reach for a slice of bacon though stopped at the command.

"What, brat?"

"That's not for you. Leave it be."

"Oh yeah, and what gives you the right to tell me-"

"I made the food therefore that is my right. Unlike you, I am able to use my two hands to create something other than only using my appendages to shoot that uncivilized weapon you call a gun."

"Okay, that's it I'm going to-" Before Jason could finish though and actually teach this pint sized twerp a lesson, the side kitchen door unlocked and opened. Alfred walked in looking refreshed though otherwise happy to be back home. He put down his things, turning to Damian to greet him, though froze and went pale as he spotted the other teen first.

"Jason." He whispered in true surprise. Jason blushed and scratched the locks on the back of his head in nervousness, he couldn't remember the last time the old butler used is first name.

"...HI, Alfred..." He was able to mutter before he felt arms around his body squeeze him tight. Alfred was hugging him and, dare Jason say it, crying on his shoulder.

"Jason.. Oh, Jason... I thought... Master Bruce said... Thank heavens..." The eldest man in the room mumbled continuing to squeeze the one he held on too. Jason didn't know what to do until he unfroze and too wrapped his arms around the butler. He didn't say anything but this alone was what he needed. Ha had missed Alfred more than he cared to admit and now knowing the family friend missed him just as much was too much to handle right at the moment. Damian silently excused himself leaving the two alone. Alfred finally let go so that he could lean back and look at the teen with a wide smile. He then lightly patted his hair and eased away.

"I'm so happy you're back with us, Master Todd. It is good to know you are alive." The oldest member of the family commented as he went to the stove and started gather food onto an empty plate, only to then hand it off to Jason.

"Yeah...um... Damian said I can't eat this..."

"Oh don't worry, Master Damian makes me this every time I go out and though I appreciate the gesture, he simply makes too much."

"The brat makes this for you?" Jason questioned once both of them had seated themselves at the table and Alfred lightly chuckled.

"Yes, despite his bitter tongue, he seems to respect me enough to be kind and make this for me on days I come back. He may not seem like it but he does respect all of us, he just has weird ways of showing it." Jason only hummed in response and kept eating, 'cause even though he hated the kids guts said kid sure did know how to make a meal. It was almost as good as Alfred's cooking. Bruce walked in, grabbing his cup of coffee and the last serving of the remaining food.

"Welcome home, Alfred."

"Good morning, Master Bruce. No problems while I was away?"

"Sadly, yes. I'm sure Jason and Damian will be able to explain to you after breakfast. They'll also help clean up, won't you Jason?" Said teen only nodded in response, knowing he couldn't refuse after Bruce welcomed him home last night.

"I see, how bad is it?" Alfred asked with a small disappointed sigh.

"Damaged furniture, blood stains on the carpet, and I believe just two bullet holes in the wall." Bruce recited as he had obliviously examined the room once again to know what had to be replaced and fixed.

"Well, that isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I'll call the companies to have the furniture and the rug replaced, can Lucius have someone come for the wall?"

"They'll be here around four."

"Wonderful. Now, please excuse me, I'll go get ready for the day." After saying that Alfred excused himself leaving the two alone. It remained silent between them until Bruce finished his coffee and put his cup away in the dishwasher.

"Jason, this is your home, but I still do want to set down some rules. I don't wish for you to go out during the day for still legally you are dead. If people saw you it would only cause trouble. During the night you are free to do as you please again just don't draw to much attention to yourself. Also while in the house you will not fight with your brothers, especially Damian, and you will listen to Dick or Alfred when I am not around. Understand?"

"Yes, Bruce." Jason only muttered but that was enough for the older Bat family member. Bruce nodded and patted Jason's head gently before leaving. Jason sighed before getting up and cleaning the table only to then leave the room. He had to figure out something to entertain himself until the night came. That would be when he would have some real fun.

To Be Continued...

* * *

I wanted to thank everyone for all the follows. It really means alot and I'm glad you all are enjoying the story. There was one Guest who left a review and this is the only way I can reply. My reply is that "Yes I can write a story like that but I most probably will not. I enjoy threesomes but I do not really write sex scenes well, especially if there are girls involved. It's just not my thing." Okay so I hope you all are again enjoying the story and have a good weekend. Til next time! *hearts*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Could it be...

_Jason sighed before getting up and cleaned the mess in the kitchen. He had to go find something to entertain himself until the night came, for that would be when the real fun would begin._ The second eldest in the house had no idea what to do so he headed to the living room figuring something there might catch his attention. Once there he gazed among all the pictures around the grand room only to freeze at one in particular.

He picked the frame gently as he examined the photograph further. It was a picture of a random dinner party and the photo was of Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent and Diana Prince. Dick or Tim must have taken it but truly there was nothing strange about the photo other than one small thing Jason just couldn't get over.

He knew Clark Kent was that stupid alien from the league so it made sense that Bruce and the Krypotian would know each other but just the way they were standing together in the stilled moment, it just screamed something more than friendship.

But how could that even be true? Why would Bruce go for the strange alien? Wasn't he still with Catwoman like he secretly was when Jason had been alive the first time? Did things really change that much around here since then. No, no, he had to be reading too much into the picture, it couldn't be true.

"Hey, Jason." Dick acknowledged as he walked into the room before slumping upon the couch with a sigh.

"Explain this." Jason responded as he tossed the frame to the older robin, who caught it without even looking up. Dick sighed once more before glancing at the framed photo only to then loudly groan.

"What about it? I'm tired, man."

"Is Bruce with that Krypotian?"

"How can you possibly gues that from this?" Dick glared as he held up the pick and looked over the couch to his sibling.

"He and the big man look too comfy standing next to each other." The second ex robin clarified as if it was obvious as breathing. Dick rolled his eyes while sinking back into the couch coushins.

"Yes, he is. He's been with him for about four maybe five months now. He won't say anything but we've all proven that it's true."

"Why would Bruce even like that dumbass?" Jason asked before he too slumped upon the couch.

"I've been analyzing theories on that since we've discovered that information, Todd, but I am still befuddled as to why father would like such a creature." Damian commented as he strode past them, though took the frame from Dick's hand and placed it back where it belonged.

"I've told you, Damian, you can't "analyze" love, it can't be explained, let alone understood." Tim added as he too entered the shared common space.

"What I can't understand is why can't you all just be happy for Bruce even though he's with the "father" of that big ass jerk." Tim continued with his own growl as he started thinking of the younger Kent. Jason watched him before turning to Dick and nudging back to the direction of the third robin. Dick smirked as he picked up the question.

"Tim and Superboy, aka Conner Kent, don't really get along though Damian and I have a beg going that Conner actually likes Tim and will either ask him out first or chicken out and just confess randomly in one of their daily fights."

"I'm on the chicken out part." Damian smirked as Tim just glared at both of them, grumbling under his breath.

"Back to the Supe's situation, does he come here often?" Jason asked to get the conversation off of the angered kid.

"Not as often as you would think but it's occasionally, and I have caught Bruce video chatting with him in the Bat Cave a couple of times." Dick commented and shrugged before sitting up a little straighter. He didn't really care one way or the other if Bruce was with someone or not, even if it was Superman. Damian stated his disapproval several times and Tim never really stated if he was for or against it though when it came to Conner, the kid could go on for hours.

Dick was now just worried what he was going to do now that Jason was back. He had sworn he had let his feelings die with Jason but now that the rowdy guy was back, he could feel his affection surfacing from the grave as well. He had to keep a cool head and body temperature so that the others didn't find out, at least until he was ready to tell Jason his feelings.

Damian suddenly growled and sighed as he plopped on the couch next to Dick.

"Speak of the devil, he's here."

"How can you possibly know that, baby bird?"

"Jason, don't start."

"I had to grow up and live in snow cap mountains until I was nine, if you still don't get it then we'll leave it at my senses are far more heightened and superior than yours could ever dream to be."

"You little piece of-"

"Jason, I hope you're not breaking the one rule I gave you." Bruce sighed as he and Clark strode into the room side by side. All boys stopped and turned to face the two new comers. Clark smiled warmly and walked straight up to Jason holding out his hand.

"Jason Todd, it is a true honor to finally meet you." Todd hesitantly reached out and shook the hand with the man before though didn't dare to say anything.

"I've heard so much about you but it truly is a joy to see you in the flesh especially knowing what you've been through." Thant was when Jason glared deadly at the alien who understood to back away.

"Okay, I've said too much. I apologize. Tim, Conner wanted me to tell you he wished to talk to you and with that, Bruce, why don't we leave these boys to enjoy their evening. You all have a good one, boys." Clark chuckled nervously as he excused himself to wait for Bruce out in the hallway. Batman trued to his boys with a small shake of his head.

"I'll be back late tomorrow morning. Dick you are to turn in that paper but then it's yours and Damian's turn tonight. All of you will listen to Alfred if he needs you and Jason, you know what I said. So if you go out pleas be back by light. I love you, boys, good night." Bruce said in his fatherly tone that still made all of them turn theirs heads away.

None of them could ever get use to that tone no matter how long they lived with the last Wayne. The threatening angry Batman voice that they heard daily was always music to their ears but the loving one always caused them to shudder. It was not because it meant anything bad yet it was stating that Bruce truly did love them. Which that was sometimes hard for the boys to remember such a thing. That they actually meant something to the Dark knight other than just being his soldiers, more than his partners.

Once Bruce left and both adults had left the house the boys all sighed out loudly. Dick groaned as he got up from the furniture, stretching out his exhausted muscles.

"I'm going to my room to finish my work. Don't fight, please. Damian, I'll meet ya down there at 10." He then commented before leaving the room as he said he would. He had to get some sleep before patrol tonight. He had been tired from Jason's wild return and though it had been interesting he certainly wasn't hoping for something that interesting on patrol tonight.

TBC...

* * *

_Hello Readers!_

_You all deserved this because of how long you all have waited and I wanted to thank you all. Thank you for all the favs, follows, reviews, etc.  
It really means a lot to me. _

_Sadly I have some news about the story. I have some news and a question.  
First of all I'm out of school until next semester.  
Before you celebrate I want to confess something.  
_

_The stories I write I write them during my classes. Instead of taking notes I write fanfiction.  
It's just what I've always done especially for classes where all the notes are online.  
So here lies the problem I'm out of class so what I will have to do is force myself to write. _

_I only got a chapter maybe two from my class writings left. I will let you all know when it gets to the end.  
So i wanted to prepare you all if this goes in a totally different direction or seems different at some point._

_The other problem is is that this has no way of an ending. I don't plan out my stories that way.  
I think of the idea and start writing during class. I wrote so much that I wanted to share it with all of you  
but this became a major story and I don't want to let you all down. _

_I again have ideas, which is my question which I'll come back to in a minute, but no definite plot line. _

_Now my question is that what do you all think of me adding the stories from the Lego Batman, Flashpoint Paradox, Justice League War, etc into here.  
I won't go too overboard with the Lego Batman because some of it is too magical but there was some really good ideas from it that I wanted to use._

Let me know what you all think about that!

_Also if anyone, after I have officially said I can't think of anymore ideas, wants to adopt this story and continue it as your own  
once I'm done, contact me and we'll talk about it.  
I'd like to see if I can keep this story alive that way. _

_Again thank you for everything!  
Please fav follow and review!  
See you all around the webs!  
~Ldrmas_


	5. Chapter (Bonus)

**Hello everyone!** This is for all the reviews and follows I've been getting for this story, just trying something out since I'm not really good at writing these kinds of scenes. I'm not sure if I'm going to have this scene have anything to do with the story or not, if I do I will let you know. I hope you all enjoy this little RedWing bonus. I have no Idea what to call Jason x Dick pairing but we'll just go with that. **Please review to tell me what ya think, enjoy! **

* * *

Jason Comes Home

Bonus Chapter

"Hey Dicky, whacha doing?" Jason smirked as he slunked into NightWing's bedroom without knocking of course. He didn't wait for an answer either as he plopped down upon the blue covered bed. Dick rolled his eyes yet didn't take them away from the computer screen and continued to type on the keyboard.

"I was, am working and am now asking you to leave so that I may continue to do so." He retorted as his hands practically flew along the keys. He figured if he kept himself busy then he wouldn't have to focus on the rebel ex robin, yet the shudder that sailed down his spine at Jason's laugh was terrifying. The younger adopted Wayne got up with a wicked smile etched upon his lips only to then close the bedroom door and loudly lock it. Once he had done so he came behind the older man before wrapping his arms around his shoulders. After a moment or two of that his hands began to slid downward, stroking the shirt the lower he went. Dick froze but quickly bit his lip so that no sound would escape him, which caused Jason to laugh once more.

"Oh come now, Night, you know I love your voice..." The gun wielder chuckled only to then drag his prey away from the desk and practically tossed him upon the bed on the other side of the room.

"Hey!" Dick gasped in surprise as he landed upon the plush comforter yet silenced himself as Jason crawled onto his lap.

"Ah, don't worry, I'll let you get back to work, once our work is done of course." Jason commented with a smirk before getting to his own work. It was as if clothes fell away at his touch. He adored Dick's creamy flawless skin the most so he didn't want any article of cloth blocking him from it. Dick was soon on his stomach gripping the sheets in a death vice, panting and moaning loudly as Jason's wet fingers penetrated him.

"It's so hot, Dick, you're sucking me in." Jason praised as his fingers just went that much deeper into Night's body.

"Ah...Ja-Jason...gawd...stop teasing..." Dick whined pathetically and gasped as he could feel another finger join the two within him.

"Easy, babe, bear with it a little longer, don't tense up now."

"Ah...ah-haaa...oh gawd..."

"Not technically the right name, let me see if I can change your tune." Jason chuckled as he slid his fingers out and lined himself up with the entrance into his lover.

"Take a breath, dear." Dick silently screamed as Jason slid into him yet soon started moaning the deeper the other went. Once Jay was fully within Dick he cupped the blue eyed ex robin's face before crashing their lips together.

"Mmmmm...You're so hot...It's so tight, it's suffocating me...feels so damn good, I don't wanna move..."

"You better move! Damnit, don't stop once your started, you jerk! Ah...damn...Jason, please..." Dick piratically cried as tears truly slid down his cheeks, which Jason smiled at the sight before licking the salt water away then did as his lover asked.

"Ah...Jason!" Dick gasped as the other retired robin thrust in and out of his body at an unforgivable pace. The blue bird clutched the sheets tighter than before and hid all of his face within the pillow. Jason grunted as he continued pounding into the other. He nuzzled his face against Dick's neck before sucking and biting at the skin he could reach.

"Ah...no...don't leave...marks..." NightWing cried after moving away from the pillow enough so that he could speak his mind. Jason paused in his intentions smirking before biting wide and leaving a nice purple mark high enough that no collar would be able to hide it.

"Hehe...sorry, couldn't resist..."

"Bastard!"

"No, but..." Jason suddenly pulled out and quickly gripped Dick's hips to then flip him over to his back. He eased himself right back into his lover with no mercy and smirked at the older's pained gasp.

"...now I am." He finished before he started up his thrusting all over again. Dick openly cried as he was now fully exposed to the one above him. He didn't like this position, it was embarrassing. Jason smiled as he leaned down licking away the tears and slowed his thrusts focusing on pleasuring his partner. He stroked Dick's weeping member, watching as Dick gasped out at the action.

"Ja-Jay...you don't have too..."

"Just enjoy it, Dicky..."

"No...don't please...I'll com-" Dick moaned out loud as Jay stroked him just that much faster and hit the pleasure spot within his body at the same time.

"It's fine...come, babe...I'll make it worth your wild." Jason cooed as he stroked and squeezed the member in his grasp. Everything combined was too much for NightWing so only seconds later he yelled out as his back arched and as he came the juice covered Jason's hand. The red hood smirked as he changed Dick's position for the final time, placing Dick's legs upon his shoulders and gripped his hips so to be able to dive deeply and as fast as he could. Once Jason started all Dick could do was cry out again even though he was exhausted from his ejection yet the action from the hood figure felt so damn wonderful.

"Almost...com-coming...I'm coming, babe, say my name..."

"Ja-Jason! Jason!"

"...Richard." Jason swore before he too moaned and filled his lover with his seed. As he came down from his high, he gazed down at the one beneath him before gripping his leg lovingly and gently kissed it.

"I...damnit...I lov-I love you, Dick..." He sighed out as he gazed deeply into NightWing's blue eyes. Dick gazed back up at Jay, slowly easing himself up as much as he could before kissing Jason passionately.

"I...I love you too..." He whispered only to then flinch as Jason slid out of him. The red hood smiled at him before laying both of them down and pulled a clean blanket over both of them.

"We have to make sure we get up early enough to clean the sheets before Alfred get's them."

"Don't worry about that now, just sleep." Jason sighed as he kissed Dick's forehead before falling asleep. Dick smiled as he snuggled deeper into the warm body beside him and indeed too fell asleep. It had been an eventful night, after all.

TBC(story)...

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed and please review! See ya next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 5

Jason Comes Home

Chapter 5

"Clear night it seems, huh Damian?" Dick asked once the two of them landed on a random rooftop to look to the streets below.

"Indeed, though I am surprised you still accompanied myself tonight." Damian added as he rolled his eyes and sat upon an air duct.

"What? Why would I not…"

"After your sex session with that hooligan brother of ours, I'm surprised you can even walk." Red blossomed upon Dicks cheeks not even well hidden by his mask and he sure wished he could slap that smirk off the younger's face.

"I'm fine, Damian, and do not say another word on the matter!" Dick growled.

"Before I do such a thing I do wish to ask one question, why him? Why do you wish to do sexual acts with him?" The younger one asked after stepping closer to the ex-robin. Dick was quite for a while not really knowing how to answer only to then sigh and close his eyes.

"I guess…it's like Tim said, you can't explain love or what our heart feels for someone else. I liked him for a so long I don't know why anymore, I just don't want to not love him now, so can we drop the subject now?" The taller son asked with pleading eyes. Damian gazed at him for a moment or two before nodding and going back to work. He would leave the subject for how but later would look more into it, especially confront Todd about the matter.

It didn't show but Damian cared greatly for his family so now with Todd as a new addition he didn't know what to do about him yet. He would need time to analyze if Todd was a threat or not regardless if Dick liked him, loved him, or whatever.

They separated and finished their routes which were both thankfully fairly quite tonight. Nothing more than a few robbers though Damian beat a rapist half to death before the GCPD had arrived. Once the two returned to the Cave and went their separate ways in the house Damian had ran into Jason who was coming out of his own bedroom.

"I am aware you were following us. Be thankful Dick didn't catch on, you should learn to hide your bulky presence better."

"Oh shut up, pipsqueak, maybe I wanted you to see me."

"I highly doubt that but if it helps you sleep then continue thinking that."

"Okay I swear I'm gonna-"

"While I would love to stay and hear your sorry excuse for the English language, I actually have much more important things to do, good day, Todd." Damian cut him off with a roll of his eyes and causally walked away before disappearing into Tim's room.

Jason gripped his hair tightly and growled under his breath before storming down the hall in the opposite direction. One day he was seriously going to beat that brat into the wall or something. He couldn't believe that short brat had noticed him on patrol yet at the same time he wasn't really surprised. He walked into the kitchen and finally smirked as he noticed Tim at the island. Tim just happened to be looking at the security cameras of Mount Justice and watching a particular Kent work out in the gym.

"Maybe Dick and Damian have it all wrong." He said out loud once he was right behind Tim, who jumped and slammed his laptop closed.

"Don't do that!" Drake growled before turning his glare on the older brother. Jason chuckled as he backed off heading around the island towards the fridge.

"Aw what's wrong little bro, upset that you got your hand caught in the Super cookie jar. That blush though tells me that you don't really care either way."

"I'm not blushing!"

"Are too!" Tim pouted but finally sighed and looked away.

"You're right…"

"What's that, Timmy?"

"I said you are right! I like him! The guys have it backwards! I'm the one who's too 'chicken' to tell him I like him."

"Aww little robin got himself his first crush." Jason teased as he poured them both a glass of milk before putting away the carton. Tim glared once more before snatching up his glass and downing it.

"Argh how am I supposed to tell a guy, who could easily break every bone in my body, that I like him." Tim sighed as he slumped his head upon his folded arms. Jason smirked and lightly ruffled his brother's hair.

"Well maybe Dick and Damian aren't all that wrong, maybe Supes Jr. does like you too so it's only the waiting game. One of you will eventually tell the other. But hey if he hurts you I don't care who he is I'm going to beat his ass." Jason smirked as he finished his own glass before walking out of the kitchen.

Nights continued and Jason stayed even though he felt like leaving. He didn't feel comfortable staying yet at the same time he couldn't bring himself to leave either. He didn't know what it was but he was sure it was deeper than Alfred's cooking. He sighed as he didn't want to think about it either so he went down to the cave and started working out. When he was bench pressing he noticed the littlest pain in the ass walking up to him.

"Todd…" Damian began as he stood by the ex-robin glaring at him.

"Baby Bird."

"I'm going to ignore that remark because I am sure once you hear my proposition you'll apologize."

"That's unlikely but what is it." Jason chuckled as he continued with his work out.

"I am quite aware of Drake's feelings for the alien's half-blood clone and I am also aware that Drake is ignoring said clone at the moment in fear. Though I believe the act is cowardly I don't wish to deal with Drake's stubbornness any longer, so my proposition for you is to go torment the clone-"

"Why would I do that?"

"Let me finish! While you torment the clone, Drake and I will be on patrol and we will run into you then either two things will happened; Drake will either run to help out the half bread which will force them to confront each other, or he'll run away with his tail between his legs."

"Or I'll get my skull crushed in by the super strength idiot." Jason growled as he sat up on the bench.

"Nonsense, the clone doesn't kill just like the alien, the worst you'll come out with are bruises, minimal if you are smart."

"Okay smartass, answer me this, how the hell am I supposed to get Supes Junior in the city?"

"He's already here." Damian smirked as he stepped back when Jason shot off the bench with an enraged, "what!"

The youngest robing turned to the bat computer typing in several passcodes that Jason didn't bother keeping up with before all the screens lit up with video images of Gotham. On two or three of them there was the smaller Super jumping from building to building defiantly looking for something, or someone.

"I've been tracking him since he arrived around 5 o clock this afternoon. Father hasn't realized he's in the city yet since I've hacked the computer to not inform him."

"Bruce is going to kill you when he finds that out." Jason replied in an amused chuckled at how mad Batman and Tim and Dick were going to be when they discovered that a boy half their size had hacked all three of their security tech. He got to give it to Damian for having the guts.

"Unimportant, now I hate the thought of the half breed walking around in my city with no remorse so go take care of it. Keep him busy until Drake and I leave for patrol in about an hour. I'll make sure we run into the fight, so again your task is simple, keep him in one spot, shot him and annoy him to no end, and I'll handle the rest." Damian recited as he flicked the screens back to normal as if he had never been in the system to begin with.

Jason smirked and stretched as he walked over to his stuff in the far back of the cave before sliding on his jacked and picking up his hood. Grabbing his guns slipping them into his holders and even grabbing a sliver of Bruce's supply of Kryptonite. He slide onto his bike and revved it up, about to slip on his hood but turned to Damian first.

"Still won't apologize, Baby Bird." He chuckled then rode off into the city. He was sure the little brat was going to get him for that later but right now he didn't care. He was going to have some fun with a Super.

~To be continued~

* * *

**Sorry for the wait but here's a late easter present for you all. **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Crime, punishment, ...pain

It took some serious time to finally find the damned junior Kent and the longer it took the more annoyed Jason got. Once he did find him though it was thankfully easy to keep up with him. Jason quickly ditched his bike and climbed up onto the roof silently following the smaller Super. Now Jason didn't have a lead lined pocket on his utility belt so when Connor froze on a larger rooftop, Jason smirked behind his hood. He landed on the same rooftop, staying a few yards back, as Connor turned on him with a murderous glare.

"Damn man are you in the wrong city. What did your bus take a wrong turn?" Jason joked as he aimed his gun at the black shirt wearing super. Connor only growled but didn't move as he tried to find just where this bat family member was keeping the Kryptonite.

"You're Jason, aren't you?"

"That's right, let me guess Tim told ya." Jason laughed at Connor's nod and stepped that much closer. When Superboy jerked back, he couldn't help but smirk wider.

"Ah what's wrong, oh is it this?" Jay took the green rock out of his pocket showing it off before clutching it in his hand.

"It's simply amazing that this little baby can make even the mightily alien scum sniffling cowards." Jay was laughing but then cursed as Connor had charged at him. Red Hood opened fire yet Superboy was faster and rammed right into the taller ex boy wonder. The two tumbled and rolled upon the roof yelling and punching at one another but Jason gained the upper hand. He slammed Connor to the roof on his stomach before holding the rock inches from the clone's eyes.

"Motherfucker…damn.." Jay tried to threaten but he could barely as he spat out the blood that filled his mouth. Even with the poisonous rock this guy still packed a hella punch. He was sure he had already lost a rib. How the hell was he supposed to keep this guy occupied until Damian and Tim caught up to them.

"Screw this, it's-" Jason went flying all the way over to the building next door as a body had slammed into him at an unhuman speed. Landing and rolling to a stop on the new roof was all Jason got as a break before the weight was back now actually on his own back and it literally felt like the weight was trying to flatten him into a pancake. A hand grabbed at his one that held the kryptonite so he growled and tightened his grip on the rock.

"Let it go or I'll break your hand!" Jay recognized that voice and he felt stupid for being this slow to realizing that Superman was the one who had rammed into him.

He was about to say something rude as a response but Damian's feral battle yell beat him to it as the smallest robin had jumped onto Superman's back and stuck a plastic bomb right on his neck before jumping off. The bomb was just enough of a force to make Supes stumble off of Red Hood before turning on Damian.

"This has nothing to do with-"

"Stop!" Batman yelled as he landed between the two, Tim and Connor landing next to the bat seconds later. Jason crawled over to the edge before leaning against it. Batman turned his glare on him and stormed over before ripping the Krypotnite out of his hand and sealing it in one of his many lead lined compartments.

"What is going on!" Bruce roared as he looked between each robin.

"The alien attacked Jason!" Damian yelled out, pointing an accusing finger at the tallest person on the roof.

"Your brother was attacking my son with Kryptonite! I was protecting him!" Superman explained as his glare never left Jason.

"He started it." Jay growled as he lightly glared back.

"He insulted Superman!"

"That doesn't give you reason to attack my brother!" Tim added as he shoved Connor's shoulder.

"He was the one who had the Kryptonite! He could have killed me!"

"We both know that's not true!"

"Why are you taking his side!"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"ENOUGH!" Batman barked as his glared silenced the two teammates.

"All of you go home."

"But Father-"

"NOW!" Tim went over to Jason and helped him up before leading him off the roof while Damian glared one last time at Superman before following them. Batman growled out once more before turning back to his partner.

"I'll talk to them."

"That's not good enough!" Clark growled back after stepping closer.

"They attacked my son!"

"I am well aware of that! I am going to find out the full story, because that was obliviously not it and then, and only then, will they be dealt with accordingly. I apologize to you, Connor, but at the same time I want to know why you are in Gotham and attacking my son as well."

"I didn…He was insulting us and I just wanted to get the Krypotnite from him. I…I lost my temper.." Connor admitted as he looked down at his shoes. He knew he had over reacted and really should have just walked away but he was now upset that Tim didn't take his side, didn't Tim care about him?

"Connor is not at fault here, Batman! It's your sons that are in the wrong!"

"No, it's both. And if you excuse me, I will now go and deal with mine, I suggest you do the same." Bruce sighed after he jumped away and landed with in the batmobile. He knew this was going to cause a bigger fight between him and Clark but for now he had to find out what the hell had his robins been thinking.

Thankfully he didn't have to call them back down to the cave. He saw all of them and Alfred in the medical bay and each one turned as the batmobile came to a stop. He climbed out pushing off his cowl as he walked over before halting just before Jason. Jay was on the medical bed with Alfred beside him wrapping the bandage along his torso.

"Tell me exactly what happened."

"I was just going to invest-"

"Silence Todd. Father, this was my idea. It would have gone fine if that stupid-"

"You finish that sentence, Damian, and I'll send you back to your mother." Bruce stated clearly with his sharp non-joking glare. Damian paled at that before looking away to hide his growing fear filled pupils.

"I do NOT care what you think of Clark, Damian, but when I am around you will respect him, especially when speaking about him in any sense. I will not tolerate it any other way, and not just to you but that goes for all of you, do I make myself clear?" Bruce didn't get a verbal response just a silent nod from everyone excluding Alfred.

After that he got the story out of his sidekicks and dealt out the punishments accordingly. Damian was taken off of patrol for a month and Jason was to do clean up duty in the house with Alfred as supervisor for three weeks. Once he was done he excused himself for the night and dreaded when Clark would confront him about this incident in their private time together.

"Mr. Wayne, a Mister Kent has arrived asking for you."

"Send him to my office, thank you Mary." Bruce stated before turning back to the board members.

"I'll leave Mr. Fox to do what he does best, thank you for your time gentlemen." Wayne gave his thousand watt fake Brucey smile before leaving the room and heading to the small space that was still his within his own building. After giving the Ceo position to Fox he didn't have the right to the big plushy office but Fox still insisted he had at least an office for whenever he did show up and do some work in the building. When he arrived Clark was standing by the floor to ceiling windows gazing out at the view.

"I don't even think Perry's office is a quarter as nice as this."

"I told Fox it wasn't necessary but I guess it was his way as a thank you for putting him at the top." Bruce shrugged while walking closer to stand beside his guest. Clark only nodded as a response though otherwise said nothing nor even looked at Bruce. Wayne bit the inside of his cheek but looked down at his feet trying to remain silent.

He knew Clark wanted him to apologize, to say that he punished his kids badly, but those were things he didn't know how to say. There were two things Batman let alone Bruce was never good at saying; thank you and apologizing.

It wasn't like Connor was not in the wrong either, but he knew Clark would never apologize for what Superboy did. Then again Connor didn't attack his boys with poisonous radiation and to some extent was just defending himself. He still shouldn't have been in Gotham in the first place.

"Bruce…" Clark sighed and startled Wayne enough to get out of his train of thought.

"I know you won't say an apology for the other day. I get that. Just tell me that you locked the Kryptonite away from them, I'll forgive the rest if tell me that at least."

"Yes, I made a new vault and the security calls for DNA, eye scans, over 20 key codes, metal keys and voice recognition, so unless they drug me to their control then it's very unlikely they'll touch it again."

"Or you could do the smart thing and give it back to me." Bruce ignored the low growl from Clark as he straightened up and looked dead on at the other.

"How about you do the 'smart' thing and don't fight me on this. Or how about once every villain out there who can take control of you is gone and you don't pose a threat any longer then you can have it back."

"Bruce, don't! I'm already mad, don't make it worse."

"Worse? So when I speak the truth I make it worse? Huh, that's funny since your focusing more on how the truths are making you feel instead of the facts behind them. That doesn't sound like a 'smart' thing to do, Kal!" Clark spun from the window to glare at his suppose lover.

"After everything we've-DAMN you, Bruce, you're a real jerk sometimes! I thought after all our time together you would know better than to think I would intentionally hurt anyone on this planet."

"Intentionally is not the problem here."

"No! The problem is that you can't say a simple thing like 'I'm sorry!'" Clark yelled after throwing his hands up and turning away with a sigh. This was stupid but if Bruce had just apologized, even given a simple one, then they would have been past it and maybe kissing right now. Again, Bruce was a real jerk sometimes. Clark finally turned back though still lightly glared at his bed mate.

"Look, Bruce, I-"

"BRUCE!" Fox yelled as he frantically ran into the room, both men turning to face him. Once Bruce took notice of the fear in the Ceo's eyes he came forward.

"Fox, what is-"

"It's Tim! Alfred called! Tim's been shot!"

"What!" Bruce shouted before grabbing his phone which just started ringing once his fingertips brushed the metal of the device.

"Alfred? What happened?" Bruce asked as he was storming down the hallway to the elevators to take him to the garage, Clark following and keeping pace with him.

"Master Bruce it…goodness….I don't know much…the school called and told me there had been a shooter on campus…Master Timothy was one of the victims…I…Master Bruce they didn't tell me much else." Clark had stolen his keys and slide into the driver's side as Bruce tried to decipher the information in the passenger seat.

"Where are they taking him, the ambulance? Where did they-"

"Gotham General, sir, Master Grayson and Todd went once they heard the house call. They…they should be there by now…"

"Okay….okay…Alfred get Damian out of school and find out if the shooter have been already caught. I'm hanging up to call Dick, alright?"

"Yes-Yes, sir, I'll call back when I have Master Damian."

"Alright, it'll be okay, Alfred. I'll call you back." With that Bruce hung up and immediately speed dialed Dick's number who picked up at the first ring.

"Bruce, Tim he-"

"I know, Dick, how bad?"

"His shoulder, clean shot through, we got here just as they were wheeling him in. We didn't see it real well but that was what we heard. They won't let us see him."

"We're almost there, about five more minutes, just stay put."

"Okay…okay, we're in the second floor waiting room…I'll try to keep Jason under control…" Dick tried to joke though Bruce could hear his tears and shuddering breath.

"Good we're pulling in now, I'm on my way up." With that Bruce practically flew out of the car and stormed into the hospital once Clark had parked the car. Clark followed about five steps behind and remained silent. This was definitely not the time for him to say something unless he chose his words with extreme caution.

Bruce passed right between Dick and Jason right up to the reception desk slamming his hands down and demanding where his son was. Clark stood by Dick taking notice of his shaking shoulders before slowly placing his hand gently upon said shoulder closet to him. Dick looked up at him before moving closer and wrapping his arms around the reporter to hide his face within Clark's coat.

"It'll be okay, Dick, you did good. It's okay, we all know how strong he is." Clark whispered as he smiled that Dick was showing him such emotion. It was hard to get any Robin let alone Batman to show emotion so the rare moments they did Kal was thankful he was there to help.

"Dick, come on…" Jason whispered as he led Dick back to the chairs once he say that Bruce was coming back. The two moved over to the uncomfortable chairs slumping into them. Bruce growled as he stood before Clark and shoved his hands within his pockets.

"No matter what I say, they're not letting go back there. This is ridiculous!" Bruce mumbled out angrily as he glared over his shoulder at the reception desk. Clark inwardly smiled at the guts the hospital had on denying Bruce anything especially since he had the power to buy the entire hospitable three times over. He stepped closer and did what he did for Dick expect this time he just took Bruce's hand in his own. He knew Bruce wouldn't have liked it and knew there was a change that the father beside him might pull his hand away

. It was a surprise then when Bruce actually squeezed his hand so tightly that had he been a regular human Wayne would have already broken his hand in two. Clark glanced up and noticed that also the bat was now doing his breathing exercises that he had learned from countless years of training. It was just like when Clark's dad had died. No matter how much power Clark had he couldn't save his father from his own body and now no matter how much money or training, Bruce couldn't make his boy's bullet proof.

Thankfully this bullet didn't take away Bruce's family, even Clark didn't think the bat would be able to take that, not again.

"Mr. Wayne." A voice called and Bruce removed his hand from Clark's as he turned and walked up to what appeared to be the doctor but not before handing over his phone to Clark. Supes moved closer to Jason and Dick though kept a trained ear on the conversation.

"Everything went fine, the only problem was the blood loss. He's resting now and I'd like to keep him overnight so that we can make sure his arm is in full function."

"I want to see him."

"Of course, but may I ask it just be you for now." Bruce looked over his shoulder right at Clark, who only nodded to say that was fine and that he would stay. Bruce walked through the doors following the doc and Kal inwardly chuckled for he still didn't understand how Bruce knew when he was using his super hearing, though that was just the batman he supposed.

Alfred called saying he was on his way with Damian so now all there to do was wait.

"I'll leave you two, though I believe he is still waking from the surgery." The doctor let him into the room and Bruce thanked him before the door closed behind himself. Tim wasn't hooked up to too many machines and it was obvious that the nurses went to extreme lengths to make it so Tim was comfortable and taken care of so that his overly rich father wouldn't sue them for not doing their jobs rights.

He rolled his eyes before striding forward and easing himself on the bed then leaning over his sleeping son. The gown covered Tim's upper body so he couldn't see the bandage nor wound so he made note to look at that first when Tim was ready.

He sighed as he thought that if he could he would banned all guns in Gotham but he knew it wouldn't matter. No matter what he did it didn't matter, it didn't change anything! Gotham was still trying to take his family from…after all these bloody horrific years the damned spirit of Gotham was still out for his family's blood.

She couldn't just let his family be!

"Bruce..." The eldest Wayne's eyes opened, he didn't know he had closed them, and gazed down at his son, whose cheeks were sprinkled with tears.

"Tim…" His voice shuddered before he closed his eyes once more to calm himself.

"Do you know where you are?"

"In retrospect to the white ceiling over your shoulder and the heart rate monitor I can hear on my left I'm guessing hospital."

"Correct, do you remember how you got here, tell me what happened?"

"I was…at school…in history class…I wa…I wasn't really paying attention since I was tired from patrol…and the teacher was basically monologuing…there was…this guy…"

"Take your time, don't rush."

"It happened so fast…nothing was happening then in the blink of an eye everything was happening. Everyone was yelling and running , this guy was at the front of the room pointing a gun at a girl that I guess had tripped or …something… then I…it was stupid of me but I dove in front of her like I do all the time in uniform.

" …I didn't even realize I had until I was trying to reach for a batarang from the belt that of course wasn't there. I didn't even have time to scold myself for being an idiot before there was pain…just so much pain…so much that I barely heard the girl I was protecting scream even though she was close to me as you are now…I…I really don't know what happened after…it's fuzzy beyond that." Tim sighed as he wished he knew if the guy was caught or what happened to the girl.

His eyes though widened as Bruce was now stroking his hair and gently resting his forehead against his.

"Alright…well you're safe here so get some rest and I'll come back with everyone in the morning."

"You're…You're mad at me aren't you?"

"No. Get some rest, alright?" Tim sighed but otherwise nodded before closing his eyes obliviously trying to get as comfortable as his body would allow. Bruce stroked his hair one last time before his weight left the bed completely and left the room.

It was true that he wasn't mad at the boy, maybe a little disappointed, but that was only because he had been reckless though that hadn't truly been Tim's fault. He had done as he was taught but had just done it at the wrong place and time. He sucked in several deep breaths to calm himself and walked back out into the waiting room.

"Father!"

~TBC

* * *

**Again thank you for all the favs, reviews, and follows!  
I hope you enjoy this new chapter and will see you all next time!**


	8. Chapter 7

Surmin, Search, and Sigh

"Father!" Damian yelled as he ran into Bruce's arms, who sighed in relief after wrapping his arms around the youngest robin. Bruce didn't show it, of course, but he was overjoyed that Damian and Alfred was safe, especially since he still didn't know if this shooter was just lucky or if this was just the start of a planned attack against his family.

"How is Tim? Where is he? I demand to see him now!" Damian ordered after pulling away from the eldest Wayne.

"He's resting now. We'll come back and bring him home in the morning. You'll then see him only after Dr. Thompkins has looked at him."

"I've called her already, sir, she has cleared her schedule and will be at the manor first thing tomorrow." Alfred commented as he too stepped closer to the family.

"Good. Let's get ho-"

"Dad!" Connor barged into the hospital and ran straight into Clark.

"Connor?"

"I-I saw the news feed. Is he-Where's Tim? Is he okay?"

"He's alright. It wasn't a fatal wound. He's coming home tomorrow, but you can't see him until Bruce says it's okay." Clark explained and Connor looked like he wanted to argue but silently let go of his mentor and backed off.

"Why don't you spend the night at Ma's and I'll come get you in the morning."

"Can't I just stay with you?"

"Connor is more than welcome to spend the night with us. It'll be just like old times." Dick chuckled as he stepped forward and wrapped a hand over Connor's shoulder before looking to Bruce for permission.

"We do have a lot of popcorn that will go to waste if we don't use it soon, sir." Alfred smirked before too looking to the master of the house.

"Let's just get home. Do whatever you guys want, I have work to do." Bruce sighed as he walked past the crowd and out the door.

Clark and Alfred sighed as they both understood what that meant. It was just going to be another night where Bruce worked himself half to death and then went on patrol to beat up the criminal underworld of Gotham city, most likely to come home with uncountable marks and bruises.

"Master Kent?"

"Don't worry, Alfred, I'll come with you and make sure he doesn't kill himself."

"Much appreciated, sir. Come along, boys." With that the family arrived back to the manor only to notice that they weren't the only ones there.

Oliver Queen and Barry Allen were leaning against the front door out of costume, of course. Bruce sighed before getting out followed by everyone else.

"Oliver? Barry? What are you guys doing here?" Clark asked as he stepped up to the front door as Alfred unlocked it.

"We heard about Tim." Green Arrow commented as he and Flash followed the group into the manor.

"Yeah, we wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"A simple phone call would have sufficed." Bruce said as he kept walking.

"Yeah, but knowing you, you wouldn't have answered so that's why we're here."

"Boys, come with me to the kitchen. You all can help me make the cheese and popcorn." Alfred commanded as he steered the boys away from the adults. Jason glanced at Barry and Oliver for a moment longer before following the group to the kitchen.

"He's got a point, Bruce. You're not one for chit chatter." Clark added as he kept pace with the brooding Wayne, who was heading to the study.

"Diana wanted to come to but she had a mission on her island she couldn't ignore." Flash commented as he hid his happiness for being allowed into the bat cave once again.

Bruce did his thing with the clock and the entrance revealed itself. The four walked down and Bruce immediately sat in his chair powering up the bat computer. Flash couldn't contain his excitement anymore and did circles around the cave seeing everything once more. He had been in the cave before but still getting too see it was always an experience.

Bruce ignored everyone as he pulled up the police documents and all the reports on the shooting. As each screen lit up with different sets of information, Clark came closer behind the chair trying to look over everything as quickly as possible.

"Oracle, are you there?" Bruce growled as he opened up a channel though only sighed when there was no answer. It took ten more minutes before the other end of the line finally picked up.

"Boss-Bats, sorry. I'm sorry, dad was being fussy because of the shooting. I was on the phone with him and assuring him that I was alright. Anyway, not important, what's up?" Oracle answered through the com before she popped up on the screen to the right of Bruce.

"Oh, hello Superman, Green Arrow, and Flash."

"Hi!" Barry waved from the background while Oliver just lightly nodded. Clark of course smiled and was about to say a hello back yet Bruce beat him too it.

"Focus! I need to know the rundown of all the evidence from the shooting."

"Right…give me a sec…okay, got it. Shooter was captured, which you know, his name is James Surmin. No other felony's….no ….really no nothing…Batman, this guy hasn't even been to the principal's office in school. He gave a statement when he was taken in saying that "he was just done", so I would think mental illness but I can't even find anything here that would suggest that. No therapy session bills, no doctor information that would suggest he was mentally unwell. Bruce, maybe this kid is just a close and shut case?"

"You know I'm never one to believe that. Thanks for the information Oracle." With that Bruce switched off the feed as he quickly pulled up all he could on the shooter. Family information, school info, health, everything went filled all the screens. Bruce practically had this kid's life in data from birth to now on the screens before the three Justice League members, who stood in awe on how fast Bruce's fingers flew across the keys. Dare any of them even say it but they almost rivaled the Flash they were moving so fast. It was when Bruce was searching through the boy's family history did Clark finally place his hand on the chair, his eyes still following the information.

"What are you looking at now, Bruce?"

"I want to know if James or his family had any connection to any of the underground of Gotham. If he or any member of his relatives came in contact with any of Joker's, Two-face's, even Boxy Bennett's men. If he did then it may explain why he did this."

"And if you can't find out if he did?"

"Then I'm going to ask him personally."

Oliver and Barry both glanced at each other once they heard that while Clark stepped back and glanced at them over his shoulder. Bruce had said that in the deep batman voice they were all familiar with yet they still were worried, Clark especially. Bruce was never one to let things go and it would make sense that he would want an interview with the man who almost killed his adoptive son but at the same time if there was really no reason, no connections, no anything to say that there was a hidden motive on why this Surmin did what he did, then there was no reason for the batman. Clark knew though that was not something that was going to be easy to get Bruce to understand.

TBC…

* * *

I know It's extremely short but I hope whoever is still with me on this fanfic enjoys it. If any of you are from SC I hope you guys are safe and everything, anyone affected by this bastard storm I hope is safe.  
Also if you have any ideas for this story shoot them my way, I always love ideas.  
Alright again I'm sorry it's extremely short but enjoy and see you all next time.


End file.
